Telechelic polymers are polymers that contain one or more functional groups at the end of the polymer. These functional groups are reactive to other molecules, thereby allowing derivatization of the polymer at its chain ends. Thus, telechelic polymers serve as useful intermediates for the preparation of a diverse range of desirable polymeric products, including high performance polymers such as, but not limited to, fuel or lube oil additives, network polymers, star-branched polymers, and graft and block co-polymers. Provided herein are telechelic polymers that have vinyl ether chain ends and methods for producing the same.